rp_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Ether
Ether is a form of natural energy and the essence of life. It can be found in all corners of the Empyrean System. It usually takes the form of a white glowing mist or gas, but can also be pure energy or white light. It’s counterpart is an equally mystical substance known as Nether. Basic Info Ether has various positive properties. The first of these is the ability to enhance the physical attributes of any life-form it comes across, and can even create plant life and microbes. It can also heal injuries, slow/reverse aging, prevent people from dying and even cure diseases, but cannot resurrect the dead. (Other than plants) Most interestingly enough, Ether also has the ability to elevate the general mood of those exposed to it on some occasions, and as such is commonly used in a drug known as Bliss. Ether can also be ‘infused’ into certain things in order to strengthen them and is even a power source for Athena Blade technology. In the case of Soul Arms, Ether can sometimes form various different natural elements which are generated from certain Soul Arms, such as fire, wind, lightning, water, ice, even poison. Souls & World Souls As the essence of life itself, Ether can also be found within the center of every living being, humans, animals, plants, fungi, and even microbes in the form of a soul. Sentient or nonsentient, if it is alive, it has a soul. Upon death of the host, its soul will exit the body, rise into the air and eventually disappear. Souls are also extremely fragile, and can be damaged. The existence of the soul is often linked to various supernatural concepts such as reincarnation and ghosts. A World Soul, on the other hand, is a massive soul-like construct of Ether found within the center of planets which allows them to spawn and sustain life. World Souls also generate a planet’s atmosphere, enviroment(s), gravitational pull and more. Without a World Soul, life on a planet would be virtually impossible. Even moons and minor planets can have World Souls. Geology & Animite Natural deposits of Ether are usually found in the forms of Ether Fissures, Ether Fountains, Ether Pools and Ether Pockets. Ether Fissures are small-to-medium cracks in the earth which leak ether in the form of white mist. There are usually a wide variety of plants growing around them. Ether Fountains are large, circular pits surrounded by Animite which emit limitless amounts of ether into the sky. Ether Pools are simply bodies of water that have been so saturated by ether that they have turned white. Ether Pockets are subterranean hollows (or pockets) which are filled with ether. There is also a mineral known as ‘Animite’, which is considered by many to be ether in crystalized form. It is a luminous crystal that is white in color and emits a translucent mist from time to time. Also has the same properties of ether. Animite is found in abundance below the surface. Arcanes Arcanes are individuals born with excessive amounts of ether in their bodies and soul, giving them superhuman abilities such as enhanced physical attributes, extrasensory perception, regeneration, healing others (for some), shockwave generation and the ability to summon weapons made of solidified ether known as Soul Arms.Category:Glitchee123z Category:Legendverse Terminology Category:Elysian Knights Terminology